


My Love For You Runs Deeper

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Vampire Carmilla, domestic hollstein, hollstein fluff, vamp carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: Shameless Hollstein fluff. Domestic Hollstein. A stressed out Laura cuts herself (unintentionally) and Carmilla takes care of her. In this fic, Carmilla is still a vampire & has all of her abilities.





	My Love For You Runs Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other Carmilla fics. More stories to come. I have a lot of different things planned. They won't all be like this. Hope you enjoy reading this! Feel free to leave comments/feedback :)

Laura was sitting at the desk in her and Carmilla’s apartment. It was a chilly autumn evening, and Laura shivered slightly as she leaned forward in the leather chair, the wheels squeaking slightly underneath her. The living room was quiet, the t.v. turned off so as not to distract her. Carmilla was sprawled out on the couch, book in hand. Though she didn’t look over, she could feel Carmilla’s gaze, her girlfriend watching her closely out of the corner of her eye.

Laura was a newly hired investigative journalist for the local newspaper, and right now she was inwardly cursing herself for biting off more than she could chew. Wanting to show initiative, she had volunteered for two big stories, and was now so swamped, exhausted, and overworked she was starting to panic. She huffed loudly, running her hands through her blonde hair in frustration, staring at her laptop screen without really seeing it. There was a Word document open, several pages already typed out, though far from completed. Pictures, newspaper clippings, and handwritten notes were littered over the desktop, doing more harm than good, adding to the clutter in her head. 

Just when she felt like screaming, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from above. Carmilla, who knew how stressed she had been these last few days and could no doubt hear her heart pounding in her chest, kissed the top of her head lovingly. Laura let out a sigh, melting into Carmilla’s touch and leaning back in her chair, resting her head against Carmilla’s chest. 

“Hey.” Carmilla said, looking down at Laura and giving her a small smile as she ran her fingers through Laura’s blonde locks. 

Laura merely shook her head and closed her eyes.

“I’m so stressed out right now.” Laura said, keeping her eyes closed and allowing Carmilla to comfort her as she vented. “I haven’t felt like this since Silas. I just wanted to show some initiative, you know?” She pleaded. “But these stories are huge. The deadline is creeping up on me like the freakin’ grim reaper and my boss is terrifying.” She let out a sigh, looking up at Carmilla with pleading eyes. “What am I gonna do, Carm?” 

Carmilla looked down at her with sad, empathetic eyes. She cupped Laura’s face in her hand, gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud, continuous beeping sound.

“Oh, crap!” Laura exclaimed, jumping up and nearly knocking her girlfriend over. “Dinner!” 

Carmilla followed behind her as Laura ran into the kitchen, her blonde hair whipping around her.

“Laura, just leave it.” Carmilla said, crossing her arms and watching Laura, who was practically shaking with stress. 

Carmilla hated seeing Laura like this. After everything they went through, everything that happened at Silas, she just wanted Laura to be happy. Which, overall, she was. They had been together for five years, had their own one bedroom apartment in Toronto, and Laura had graduated from college. But ever since Laura had taken up her new job, she’d been nothing but stressed and overworked to the bone. Carmilla, in truth, didn’t care if she worked at all. Carmilla had a trust fund that was over three hundred years old, which meant they had plenty of money. But Laura wasn’t one to lounge around and do nothing. She worked hard for her journalism degree and wanted to use it to better the world. Carmilla admired that, supporting her in every way she could. But this job, and Laura’s terrible boss (which Carmilla had threatened to decapitate several times by now) were just making the poor creampuff crazy.

Laura swore under her breath as she pulled the chicken from the oven, setting it gingerly on the stove. 

“I can’t believe I almost burned dinner.” She chided herself.  
“Why don’t we order out?” Carmilla suggested, thinking a night of cuddling on the couch with pizza and a movie would make Laura feel better. She felt so bad for her girlfriend she was even willing to watch Dr. Who.  
“What?” Laura said, glancing at Carmilla as she dug through the refrigerator. “Carm, I spent all day cooking this. I’m not ordering take out now.”  
“We could have it tomorrow night instead.” Carmilla suggested, sneaking up on Laura while her back was turned at the counter. 

She snaked her arms around Laura’s waist and held her tight, kissing the side of her head. Laura smiled and leaned into her, grateful for her girlfriend.

“I appreciate that, Carm. I really do. But we might as well eat it now.”  
“Okay.” Carmilla said in her low voice, trying to be soothing. “We’ll get take out another night. On one condition.”

Laura smirked, turning her head to look at Carmilla and kissing her on the lips.

“And what would that be?” She asked.  
“When we’re done eating, you stop working and cuddle up with me on the couch. I need some Laura time. I’ll even watch Dr. Who.”

Laura smiled her wide, toothy smile and kissed Carmilla again, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Carmilla’s dark curls.

“Well, who am I to turn down a Dr. Who marathon?”  
“Whoa, a marathon?!” Carmilla said, raising her eyebrows. “I never said anything about a marathon, creampuff.” 

Laura batted her eyelashes and Carmilla relented at once. Laura hadn’t been this happy looking for several days, so she just decided to bite the bullet.

“Okay, fine.” She huffed. “Whatever you want, sweetheart. But first,”

She leaned in close, placing her cheek against Laura’s and pulling back. 

“I’m getting you a warmer sweater. You’re almost as cold as I am.” 

She was looking at Laura’s thin sweater, which was wrapped tightly around her and doing nothing to keep her warm.  
Laura gave a small laugh. 

“Thanks, Carm.” 

With one last kiss, Carmilla released her hold on Laura and made her way out of the kitchen as Laura began cutting up vegetables.  
She returned moments later, a thicker sweater draping from her arms. Right as she walked into the kitchen, Laura’s cell phone rang.

Laura reached into her jeans and pulled out her phone, looking deflated when she checked the caller ID. She sighed, then answered the phone, pressing it to her ear with her shoulder as she cut up carrots.

“Hi, Mr. Martin.” 

Carmilla looked at her protectively. It was Laura’s jerk of a boss who had a knack for screaming at all of his employees at the top of his lungs. She leaned against the kitchen wall and listened to Laura, the sweater still in her arms.

“No, I know, I-” Laura began.

“Yes, I know that, sir. I promise I’m working as hard as I can.”

Several moments of silence.

“Well, it’s just that the deadline’s really crushing me. Trying to get both articles done before-”

She was cut off again, her face falling.

“I realize that and I swear it’ll be in on time. I’m working as hard as I can, it’s-”

More silence. Carmilla watched as Laura got more and more flustered and defeated, her heartbeat pounding like a drum.

“No, please!” Laura spluttered out. “I can handle it, really! Please don’t give someone else the assignment.”

More silence, followed by Laura looking on the verge of tears.

“Fired?! No, there’s no need to-”

She stopped on a dime, and it took Carmilla a moment to pick up on why. Laura looked down at her hand, letting her cellphone fall to the floor and smash on the ceramic tiles, breaking instantly. Carmilla followed her eyes and immediately felt her un-dead heart stop. 

There was blood everywhere, running down the counter and onto the floor. Laura had slipped with the knife during her stressful phone call and cut herself badly.  
She let out a strangled yelp and clutched her hand tight to her body, backing away from the counter. Carmilla used her vampire speed to reach Laura across the kitchen, wrapping an arm around her and grabbing her bleeding hand with the other.

“Let me see.” She said, trying to tug Laura’s hand away. 

Laura, whose face was white as snow, simply shook her head. 

“Laura, let me see!” Carmilla demanded, tugging her hand free. 

The cut was deep, possibly needing stitches, about four inches long. 

“Fuck! You might need stitches.” She said. But when she looked over at Laura, everything evaporated. She felt as if her heart had broken into a million pieces.

Laura was white as chalk, her hair disheveled, and now that Carmilla was close and really looking at her, there were bags forming under her brown eyes. Laura was shaking, cold, and looked as if she was about to break apart and crumble. All of the stress, exhaustion, sleepless nights, and worry finally caught up with her. 

She started sobbing, slipping to the floor as her knees buckled. Carmilla gripped her tight and followed her to the floor, where Laura buried her head in Carmilla’s chest, crying freely.

“Shhh. Laura, it’s okay.” Carmilla cooed in her low voice, holding her close and keeping an eye on her bleeding hand. “Laura… It’s okay, cupcake. I’m right here. You’re gonna be alright. I have you.” 

She let Laura cry for several minutes, knowing she needed to. Carmilla held her, feeling her cold and shaking in her embrace. After a few minutes, Laura looked up at her with a pained expression, her face wet from tears.

“Carm…” She choked. “I can’t do this anymore. I-I hate this job.” She hiccuped.  
“I know, sweetheart. It’s alright.” Carmilla said, brushing her hair out of her tear stained face. “I’m gonna go get something for your hand. Stay here, alright?” She said, emphasizing the last three words. 

Laura gulped and nodded, allowing Carmilla to untangle herself. Carmilla used her vampire speed to rush into the bathroom, grabbing gauze, medical tape, and disinfectant, hurrying back to Laura’s side, noticing now that they were both covered in blood.

Sitting down beside her girlfriend, she took Laura’s hand in her own. 

“This might hurt a little bit, cupcake.” She warned. “Just hold still, okay?” 

Laura bit her lip and nodded.

Carmilla poured the disinfectant on the laceration and received a painful shriek from Laura, who involuntarily tried to pull her hand back. Carmilla held on, though, kissing her knuckles.

“I’m sorry. Baby, I’m sorry. I know it hurts, just hold tight, okay? I’m almost done.” 

Laura started crying quietly again as Carmilla wrapped her hand with gauze and taped it down. Once Laura’s hand was wrapped up and tended to, she picked the small girl up, eliciting a surprised squeak from Laura, and sat her on her lap, Carmilla wrapping her arms around her tightly as Laura nuzzled into her. She kissed every inch of Laura her lips could reach, wiping away her tears and whispering sweet things in her ear.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that. It wasn’t until Laura started shivering violently that Carmilla was broken from her trance. 

“C’mon, cupcake. Let’s get you into some warmer clothes. We’re both covered in blood.”

She began helping Laura to her feet. Laura swayed slightly when she stood, having lost a decent amount of blood. Carmilla gripped her tightly and led her into their bedroom, where both of them changed their clothes, opting for sweatpants and sweatshirts.

After leading a silent Laura back into the living room, they settled on the couch together, Carmilla wrapping a blanket around both of them.

“Carm,” Laura said, her voice raspy from crying so much. “The kitchen. The blood. It’s a mess…”  
“I’ll take care of that in a minute.” Carmilla dismissed. “I’m more worried about you.” 

Laura looked down at her heavily bandaged hand and sighed. 

“I just… I can’t take it anymore, Carm. I can’t.”  
“I know.” Carmilla said, rubbing small, comforting circles on Laura’s back. “It’s okay, Laura. I know you’re not a quitter, but this is just one of those times, creampuff. Either tell your boss to stick it, or I will.” Carmilla said protectively, receiving a loving smile from Laura in turn. “And I promise, I won’t be nice about it. Jugulars will be severed.”

Laura let out a small laugh, brushing her hair back with her good hand. 

“I think I’m gonna take a week or two off before I start looking for another job. I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.”  
“Take as long as you need, baby.” Carmilla said, pecking Laura on the lips. 

After a quick embrace, in which Carmilla nipped at Laura’s ear affectionately, she got up and cleaned the kitchen while Laura sprawled out on the couch, the t.v. now playing in the background. It took Carmilla a good hour to clean everything up, and by the time she came back to Laura, she found her asleep on the couch.

Carmilla smiled, watching her beautiful girlfriend sleep (which she seriously needed) and got out her cell phone to quietly order a pizza.


End file.
